Fire Emblem GameFAQs Path of Endgame Chapters (1-8)
Prologue In the land of GameFAQs, after 2,456 Years (Days? Hours? Who Knows?) of endless conflict between the board’s most infamous users, peace has finally been achieved. Endgame and Latino_King have decided to stop shipping each other with people that they don’t like. Peace between their warring factions seems imminent. Team Endgame, Team Latino_King, and Team Mavitar travel to Admin Castle to celebrate the end of the conflict. Another personal event is happening at this very moment. Due to the war finally ending, Endgame and Aisha are going to get married! Team Endgame consists of ivanhellsing (who loves hatred), Dekarus (who loves Garon’s excrements, lel), Lazward (who loves Dark Character-Related Puns), and Einvalt (who hates Azura). They are a motley group indeed. Team Latino_King consists of his three current waifus (Effie, Orochi, and Camilla), his wonderful Meido Flora, Acerola-orion (the lewd one), and ChenYakumo (a smut writer for Latino_King). They are all very happy the war is over. Team Mavitar is a little more…complex. This Team has never really been aligned with anyone, but has maintained good relations with Team Latino_King while disliking Team Endgame. Thus, it comes as a surprise that they have come to this occasion considering Endgame is present. Mavitar himself has always disliked Endgame while SpellcraftQuill despises both Latino_King and Endgame. Also a part of Team Mavitar is the Church of Azura. Apocrypha leads the church while Cobalnite is Azura’s husbando. Being so close to Einvalt is another surprise, since Einvalt is a focal opponent of everything that is Azura. Still, Team Mavitar decided to attend… Sadly, the inclusion of so many volatile elements would prove to be the downfall of this event… TBC / / / / / / This is meant to map who will be on what side of the conflict. Endgame's Side # Endgame (Protagonist: Sage With Endflame) ## Aisha (Waifu of Endgame: Sorcerer with Nosferatu) # ivanhellsing (Loves Hatred and Hates Kamui Worship) # Dekarus (Loves Garon's Excrements, lel) # Engdame (Becomes An Ally Later) # Lazward (Loves Dark Character-Related Puns) # Einvalt (Hates Azura) Latino_King's Side # Latino_King (Antagonist/Endgame's Former Friend Turned To the Dark Side) ## Effie (Waifu) ## Orochi (Waifu) ## Camilla (Waifu) ## FloraTheMaid (A Wonderful Meido of Latino_King) # Acerola-orion (The Lewd One) # Flare_Sorrow (Causes Endgame's Great Aisha Meltdown: Mage Fighter; Raijiri+Mjolnir; Aether, Breaking Sky, Astra, Vantage, Lethality, and Expose) ## Camilla (Waifu) # ChenYakumo (A smut writer for Latino_King) # Technickal1 (An Ally of Latino_King; Loves to be noticed) Team Mavitar (Not Involved With Either Faction, But Still Anti-Endgame) # Mavitar (Leads The Anti-Endgame Brigade: Berserker That Deals Incredible Damage To Endgame Affiliated Units) ## Felicia (Waifu) # SpellcraftQuill (The Game's Gharnef: Sorcerer with Double Forged Averse's Night with Vengeance, Wrath, Aether, Rightful God, and Dragon Skin; Chapter 14, 22, 27) ## LimboStudios (Hates Everything; SpellcraftQuill's Underling) ## Kagerou (SpellcraftQuill's Underling) ## HOOHAHHE (SpellcraftQuill's Underling) # Apocrypha (Leader of the Church of Azura; Mortal Enemy of Einvalt) ## Azura (Heterosexual Life Partner) # Cobalnite (One who wishes to uphold the peace) ## Azura (Waifu) Unaligned Anti-Endgame Characters # Engdame (An Endgame Imposter; Sows Trouble for Endgame) # Gheb_ (The Smexyness) # EndKingPeach (Endgame and Latino_King's Child; Hates Everything, but especially Endgame) Neutral # wind64a (Kellam) # Pieri (Unsure of what side she wants to be on, but she wants to kill!)Category:Story